


The 13 Sons Of Eve

by SugarButterfly432



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Child Abuse, Demon Hunters, Discipline, Discrimination, F/F, F/M, Forced Marriage, High School, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-19 03:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22371433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarButterfly432/pseuds/SugarButterfly432
Summary: It's been many years since Yui Komori had disappeared from the lives of her captors. While they may have hurt her, they all fell in love with her. However, one day thirteen mysterious young men appear who call themselves "The 13 Sons Of Eve". Just who are these people? And why do they look like them?
Relationships: Kino (Diabolik Lovers)/Komori Yui, Komori Yui & Original Character(s), Komori Yui/Mukami Azusa, Komori Yui/Mukami Kou, Komori Yui/Mukami Ruki, Komori Yui/Mukami Yuuma, Komori Yui/Sakamaki Ayato, Komori Yui/Sakamaki Kanato, Komori Yui/Sakamaki Laito, Komori Yui/Sakamaki Reiji, Komori Yui/Sakamaki Shuu, Komori Yui/Sakamaki Subaru, Komori Yui/Tsukinami Carla, Komori Yui/Tsukinami Shin, Original Female Character(s)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 140





	1. It Begins Now

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone. You may know me from my other story "Lover of the Sacrificial Bride". This is another story that I hope you all will like. I don't own Diabolik Lovers or the canon characters, only my OCS. By the way, Yui is my most favorite character in all of the series. Let's get started on this story.

In an unknown location of a forest, there's a large, dark castle in the middle of it. A beautiful, large moon brighten the darkness above the forest and the castle. Inside of the castle, a woman was running in the hallways to reach two doors a letter in her hand. Each of the doors had crosses on them. Opening them, the woman enter and bow before thirteen figures who were sitting at a large round table. The figures were wearing dark cloaks with hoods over their heads.

"My lords, another family has broken the treaty this week," She said respectfully to them. She held the letter up for them to see.

One of the hooded figures stood up and got the letter and read it, "Thank you for telling us, Charlotte. This will be dealt with immediately."

The woman, Charlotte, got up and bow again before leaving. After she left, the thirteen figures soon began to talk amongst themselves. They're clearly unhappy with the report they had just be given.

"Another demon family has dishonored the pact again. When will they ever learn?" The one the was reading the letter said.

"What did you expect, brother? You know what these demons are. They can't help it at times, it's in their genes," Another said with a bit of chuckle.

"I suppose you're right. After all, these creatures can't help but go along with their nature," The first said.

The first hooded figure shows the letter to his brothers. According to the report, a family of werewolves had kidnapped a human girl from her hometown on a full moon and forced the poor girl to become a bride for their son. The girl had managed to write a letter to a nearby church and told them what's happening. The church had secretly written back to her and said they will send help but she must be strong until then and pray for God to give her strength.

"Disgusting. Forcing a girl into marrying someone she doesn't want is so horrible," Another figure said in disgust.

"We ended that practice after getting rid of that old man. Guess some traditions die hard then," A fourth said. He had his elbow on the table.

"Some of the demons refuse to accept that the old ways are now done. From what these reports are gathering, some families, both rich and poor, are kidnapping human girls from backwater towns and villages all over the world," A fifth said in a deep voice.

"Of course they would go after those kinds of girls. They make easy targets because everyone in their hometown won't able to found them since the authorities are too small and almost everyone is too scared to go out and see the world," A sixth said.

"Let's also forget some of those families have managed to make these girls look like they elope with a lover so no one will look for them in that way," A seventh one said.

One of the hooded figures bangs his fists on the table in frustration, "Why are we all setting here and talking about this shit?! There's an innocent human girl out there being hold against her will into marrying some werewolf! We need to go and rescue her right now! Is it that the reason why we took over this from him in the first place?!" He said in anger.

"Now, now, brother. You're right about that, but we have to plan this through clearly if we want that girl to be unharmed when she's rescued. If that family finds out she somehow asked for help from the church, they'll kill her without so much of a heartbeat. Do you understand?" The first brother said.

The angry eighth one looks down for a minute to calm down a bit before sighing. He knows if that human girl has a good chance of survival of her personal Hell, she'll have to endure a little longer until help arrives at her aid.

"Wonder who'll be so kind to help a poor maiden from demons? Since the report say the family is middle-class, I guess five hunters will do. Brothers, what do you think?" The ninth said.

"Good question, brother. But which five will be perfect for the job?" The tenth ask.

"I believe the ones that killed that witch in America a month ago," The eleventh one said.

"Yes, you're right, brother. Those humans did an impressive job of killing that witch," The twelfth said agreeing with the idea.

"That it's settled then. Those five will rescue the girl. The report also says she's in Germany," The thirteenth said as he read the letter.

Soon after, the thirteen males left the room. Walking in the hallways of the castle that they call home, there's something else they have to discuss right now as well. Something they've been planning for a long time now.

"The Sakamakis, Mukamis, and Tsukinamis are said to be getting stronger now. Those families are still staying in Japan after all these years," The second said.

"Seriously? They still live in Japan? I always thought they might move back in the Demon World by now," The eighth said confusingly.

"You know it's because of _her_ , right, bro? The third ask.

"After what they put her through, I say they deserve everything coming their way," The twelfth said angrily.

When they reach a large balcony, all thirteen of them could feel the cold wind and the moon shining down them. Soon, they will make the three powerful families of the Demon World pay for what they did.

They all pull their hoods down to reveal their handsome faces. Although they're teenagers by their appears, they're a little older than that. This is what they have been preparing for their whole lives.

"Soon, we will have our revenge on those demons who wronged us in the past!" The first one said with strong emotions in his voice.

"I'm so ready to make those bastards pay!" The twelfth one said with excitement within him.

The other brothers couldn't hold their eagerness of wanting to make the Sakamakis, Mukamis, and Tsukinamis pay for something that happened in the past. They even began to show their sharp, pointy fangs.

"My brothers, we must control ourselves until the moment is right," The first said.

"Sorry, bro. I just can't wait to the look on their faces when they see us for the first time," The second said.

"It's alright. I'm having a hard time keeping myself in check as well. This curse they give us is bothersome," The first said.

An act of personal revenge will soon take place where the future of the worlds of humans and demons will be deciding. However, will these thirteen have what it takes to fulfill their quest of vengeance and hatred? Only one thing's for sure, a big storm is coming over to Japan.

* * *

_Ryotei Gakuen High School Academy_

In Japan, the elite school of the country had two students fighting in the cafeteria. The fighters were Subaru Sakamaki and Yuma Mukami. Apparently, Subaru got mad by one of his brother Laito's flirtatious moments. It was enough to cause Subaru to go outside to go berserk. Unfortunately, Subaru had ended up destroying Yuma's school garden when the former went mad.

Yuma had caught the youngest Sakamaki ruining his beloved garden, the two ended fighting each other all over the school until they reached the school cafeteria. Many of the students know not to get caught up in any of the problems of the Sakamakis, Mukamis, and Tsukinamis if you value your life dearly. However, some of the students had actually wanted to see the fight themselves since it was against the two strongest of the Sakamaki and Mukami families. Almost no one wanted to miss this rare fight between the two males.

"Come on, admit it. You're just a spoiled little prince who gets everything handed to him on a silver plate," Yuma said as he neck lock Subaru.

"Huh? You honestly think the old man will ever give me anything I asked of him? You're dead wrong!" Subaru shouts.

The young albino manages to free himself from the brunette's strong grip and slam the taller boy onto the ground. Of course, Yuma's not happy about that. He refuses to be beaten by some rich boy.

Yuma tries to land a punch on Subaru but the latter had manages to dodge before the former could. The young Sakamaki had manages to kick on the brunette. While the two were fighting, many students were chatting the word fight over and over again.

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" They all shout.

"Man! I wanted to see these two fight since the school year started."

"You know, for a former human, Yuma is that amazingly strong."

"I don't care who wins, but I'm just enjoying the show here."

Both Yuma and Subaru look at each other, ready to finish the other They both got ready in fighting positions. It's finally time to see who is the strongest among the two.

However, before either of the two could even hit his opponent, chains came out of nowhere and wrap them both from hurting each other more. Everyone stop and saw who it was.

"That is enough fighting for today. I suggest you all head back to class immediately," It's none other than the headmistress of the school: Junko Fukuda. She's a powerful witch who's a member of the royal family of the Witch clan. But she's also known to be quite strict on the students, regardless of their social status.

Ryotei Gakuen High School Academy originally had human students when it first opened, but due to the night hours, many of the human students chose to leave the school. The one who builds the school was the Vampire King Karlheinz. He made the school for his sons to attend. While the Sakamakis, Mukamis, and Tsukinamis had always gone the school the longest than any other students, it was because they're vampires and First Bloods. Making night school easy for them.

It wasn't long until more demons in the Demon World entered the school as well. The demon students soon managed to make up the school's student problem that they were having. The school was originally going to be shut down for not having enough students to teach. But the demons attending it had managed to save it. The original thirteen boys had to keep their true colors a secret from the human students, but since demons now run the school, anyone can use their powers and magic as they please as long they don't abuse it.

When the students saw the headmistress, everyone made a run for it. Despite many of them were disappointed that the fight was cut short, all of them are just glad that the headmistress wasn't angry at them instead.

Seeing the students who were watching the fight had left, Junko turns to look at the students who started it. Sighing, the witch should have known the fight was most likely caused by someone in the three well-known families in the whole school.

"Both of you in detention, now," She said, turning her back on them.

With a wave of her hand, the chains disappear into nothing, and both Subaru and Yuma were thrown into the detention room by her magic. Unlike the old one, the new room looks like it's in another dimension. There are no doors or windows. The room only has a couple of desks and a chalkboard that said.

_"Think Before You Act"_

"Tsk! That woman enjoys throwing us in here," Yuma said as he kicks a chair.

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with already," Subaru said, taking a sat.

Suddenly, the other eleven guys had also shown up, much to their confusedness'. Reiji, Ruki, and Carla look very surprise to found themselves in the detention room. The three of them had always thought their brothers would the ones to end up in here, but they never imagine they would end up here as well.

"Hey, who framed Yours Truly?! I didn't do anything this time!" Ayato shout.

"Why are we here with them, brother? We didn't anything wrong," Shin said to his brother.

"That is where you are wrong, Mr. Tsukinami," Headmistress Junko Fukuda said as she appears before her most troublesome students.

Seeing the headmistress look quite angry, all of the boys knew this is going to be bad for them. Whenever she was this angry, it's usually when a student did something awful at school. The eleven guys who just arrived look at Subaru and Yuma. They all look they know it most likely them because of the fight today at school. Normally, it would be just Subaru and Yuma being in this room. But they all wonder why they're here as well. They'll have their answer.


	2. New Law

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone. I'm finally back to update this story after so long. Thank you for waiting so kindly for this story to update again. It means so much to me that you guys love this fanfiction I'm working on. Let's get down to business to the story.

The boys look at the headmistress with intenseness. Junko Fukuda did not look happy, but the witch never did. As the headmistress of the most elite demon school in the Human World, Junko had to look cold and stern to keep everything and everyone in control. To her, it doesn't matter if you were born a demon and human turned into one. Being born into an extremely wealthy family or being a child of a waitress. Being a First Blood and a ghoul. All it matters to her if you're a good student who never gets in trouble with the rules.

"Headmistress, please forgive my brother's foolish behavior today. I failed to keep him in line," Reiji said to her as he bows to her respectfully.

However, it don't please the strict headmistress. Her eyes were very icy cold and the look on her face clearly told the boys before her how much trouble they're in. But they didn't know why they're in trouble. Subaru and Yuma shouldn't fight in the first place. So why were the rest of them here with those two?

"Mr. Sakamaki, I'm afraid that the damage caused by your youngest brother and Mr. Mukami will not excuse them from getting into trouble. Well, your father had already pay for the damage these two caused, none of it will help them since they knew the consequences of their actions! And I'm afraid this includes your own inactions of keeping your brother out of trouble!" Junko said strongly.

"Huh? What did we do?! Why are we getting punished for Subaru's fight?!" Ayato shouted.

Junko took a minute to keep herself down. As much as she hates doing to her students, they'll have to learn how each other's actions will not only affect one but the others. If they failed to keep one out of trouble, then they all will have to face the consequences as well.

"You six are his older brothers. You should have to try to stop him from fighting and keep him out of trouble. For the Mukamis, that goes the same for you, too. Your brother Yuma could have seriously hurt someone else. As his brothers, you three should have kept him from destroying school property. As you for Carla and Shin Tsukinami. You two were aware that Subaru and Yuma were fighting, and you didn't tell their brothers. Care to explain to me?" Junko asked in a very serious tone.

"What those guys do is not our concern Why are me and my brother even here with them?" Shin said, trying to hide his annoyance voice from her. Even Shin knows it's a bad idea to get smart with the headmistress.

"That's a very good question, Mr. Tsukinami. It's like I said early before, you and your brother were aware that Subaru and Yuma had been fighting all over the school, and you two didn't tell the teachers and their brothers. You two will also be facing the consequences of your actions," The headmistress said.

"But we not even related to the Sakamakis!" Shin said.

"Well, that's technically not true, Mr. Tsukinami. You're first cousins with the Sakamaki triplets, along with your older brother," Junko said.

The headmistress checked her watch to see what time it is. Sighing, she turns to look at her students. Pulling her dark purple hair back behind her ear, the beautiful witch knows it was time for them to understand what was happening to the demons in the Human World. The Vampire King had truest her to tell his sons and in-laws what was going with the new laws appearing again for the demons in the Human World

"There's going on in the Human World, boys. Something Karlheinz believes it's better for you if I told you myself," Junko said.

Hearing that Karl was actually bothered by something, the boys wondered what's going. They all wondered if it has something to do with the leaders of the demon hunters. A few years ago, thirteen leaders had taken over the clan from the original leader Seiji Komori who stole their beloved bride, Yui Komori, who also was the former's adoptive daughter. But the way the man treated her, made the boys wonder if Yui was telling the truth of her father being a kind man or was she lying to herself because she didn't want to face the reality of her beloved father.

After Seiji went missing, the new thirteen leaders made a treaty with the demon rulers. The treaty was that there will be no more human girls being sent by the church to become sacrificial brides. Since then, none of the boys haven't gotten any new brides to drink from. Kanato had been complaining for two years about no longer getting new dolls to dress up.

But to them, it doesn't matter now. The bride they all actually wanted was gone. Taking by her own father to who knows where. Despite how much they all treated her with such inhuman cruelty, Yui still treated them with kindness and acceptance. No one had ever treated them with love and gentleness before. They loved her despite her being human and could die at the mere moment their eyes were off of her. That's how it happened. It was only a few minutes they didn't look. That's was enough time for Seiji and his hunters to come and take Yui from them. Just only a few minutes they lost her forever.

The Sakamaki brothers, including Kino, begged their father to get her back. But to their surprise and shock, Karlheinz refused to help. Saying they should have taken better care of her.

It's been 22 years since they saw her. They didn't know where she even was. But they all know Seiji had managed to hide her somewhere they couldn't found her with their familiars.

"So, if it's them again? Then what the hell do those guys want now? They already it illegal for us to get sacrificial brides from the church. What more do they want?" Kou said tiring.

Junko rubbed her forehead together. Her bloody red eyes look tired from all the stress she had from being the headmistress of the school.

"The leaders of the hunters want demons to register their blood so in case if a demon ended up killing a human, the hunters could easily track that demon down," The headmistress explained seriously.

"Seriously?! These guys want every demon to become targets for hunters. They just want us to feel fear since they beginning to have more power over the entire demon race!" Subaru shouted in anger as he throws his fist into the wall.

Junko sighed again. She pretty much lost count on how many times did Subaru Sakamaki destroyed the walls of the school.

"So, is this for demons who live in the Human World, correct?" Ruki asked.

"I'm afraid so, Mr. Mukami. The new law says that any demon who comes and stays in the Demon World has to register their blood to keep on an eye on them. I know this may seem unfair, but if you all continue to live in the Human World, then you all must do it," Junko said. However, she too hated the laws that were placed on her kind, but she knows it was useless despite coming from the royal Witch Family and being a powerful witch herself.

"You all have detention until school over for the night," Junko said.

And with that, she disappeared from the detention room. Seeing the headmistress gone, the thirteen boys took their sets while waiting for the night to end. Reiji, Ruki, and Carla couldn't they were having detention for the first time in their school record. They had always followed the rules of the school to have perfect school records. But here they are, setting in detention for the first time. It felt unnatural to them.

However, they wonder why were the leaders of the hunters making every demons' life suffering from these new laws. It was like they wanted every demon to miserable for some reason. Nobody knew what the leaders looked like or where came from. All everyone knows is that they mean business.

But what the thirteen boys don't know, is that something will soon happen. Revenge has become desirable for many years now. That revenge is about to be aimed at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this chapter. Give me some good ideas for future chapters. 
> 
> P.S. There's a reason why Karl didn't help them found Yui.


	3. Moonlight restaurant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone. I'm back to update this story. Thank you for waiting for me to write this chapter for all of you to read. 
> 
> Warning: There will be child abuse and sexual harassment in this chapter.

_The little bluish/greenish haired boy cough as the vomit on the floor was before him. His grandfather had made him and his brothers worked early this morning. However, he was far behind his brothers. His grandfather didn't look happy to see him on his knees while his brothers kept training._

_"Now stand up. A full-blooded demon won't have mercy if they see you like in a real fight, Hayate," His grandfather said sternly._

_But Hayate could only cry since he was at his limit. His purple eyes were filled with tears. He wanted to stop and rest until his body was better again. Couldn't his grandfather allowed him to stop training for an hour?_

_"Please stop pushing him hard, Father! He's only five years old!" A kind, gentle voice protests to the older man. It was his mother._

_She ran to his side and placed her warm hands on his back. His sweet mother would always do this. Whenever he and his brothers had reached the limits of their training, their mother would run over to them and begged their grandfather to stop training them so hard and to remind him of their young age._

_"He can take it! Stay out of the way!" His unkind grandfather shouted at his innocent mother, slapping her across her face._

_Hearing that painful but familiar sound, Hayate turns to see that his beloved mother was so slapped hard she fell to her other side. He could see the bruise on her cheek. His brothers had stopped what they were doing to see their mother was stroked again from her own father._

_"Mama?" All Hayate could even say._

_However, their mother did nothing but lay there. Her platinum blonde hair had covered most of her beautiful face. Although their mother was kind and loving, she was still a fragile person. Despite her best to protect them from their grandfather and the other members of the church, she could only do so little to help them by herself. She curled up on the floor while her father simply ignored her and forced his grandsons to go back to training._

"Hey, Hayate, we're heading out to eat dinner. You coming?" His older brother, Itsuki, said to him.

Hayate was pulled out of his thoughts when his brother had called him. Shaking his head, the green-haired teenage boy cleared his head from that unhappy memory. He hated remembering that.

"Yeah, I'm coming, Itsuki," Hayate said.

Hayate and his twelve brothers had soon left their penthouse to go eat. They had just arrived in Japan from England yesterday. The brothers had managed to settle down at their new home. But they had their mission. To have their revenge on the people who're the reason their lives have been miserable since the day they were born.

And for this reason, their mother became so sad.

It wasn't long until the brothers were at a nice restaurant that wasn't fancy and was near their penthouse. Despite having a lot of money to eat a much fancier one, all thirteen of the brothers actually enjoy eating these types of restaurants. But this very different from most others.

"Welcome to Moonlight. How can I help you?" A beautiful hostess said as she greeted the brothers when they entered the building.

"Yes. We'll like to set at your best table, please," Kaito said as he placed a golden coin on the host stand while fixing his black glasses with his fingers.

The hostess realized the coin and merely smiled at them.

"Please follow them, gentlemen," She said, leading to the backside of the restaurant.

The Moonlight restaurant had two different areas. The front of the restaurant looks like an ordinary one to some humans, but at the back was the one where demons eat there.

The hostess soon opens the door. Revealing many types of demons in the restaurants. Some were families enjoying the evening together. Some were friends just hanging out. Others were couples on dates. A few were businessmen and women discussing their companies.

"Please, enjoy your time at our restaurant," The hostess said kindly after giving them their table.

After the hostess left, the brothers began to look over the menu to see what was good to eat. While everyone was looking at the menu, Hayate was too busy thinking about that memory he had just back at the penthouse. He hates thinking about the past, especially when he and his brothers worked hard to escape from their grandfather when their mother could no longer protect them from the church.

"Hayate, did you make up your mind on what you're going eat?" Haruto asked.

"Umm?"

Hayate again was pulled out of his thoughts when one of his older brothers had asked something. Seeing that their brother hasn't been paying attention lately, the other twelve brothers look at Hayate with concernedness. He may be the tenth son of their mother, but he's also the frailest among them.

 _"Promise me you all look after each other,"_ Their beloved mother once said to them before she was taken from them by their grandfather.

"What's gotten into you, Hayate? You haven't been paying attention to everyone," Sora said. He's the third son with reddish/brownish hair with green eyes with a beauty mole under his right side of his lips.

"Sorry, guys. I've been just thinking about the past lately," Hayate said quietly. He's the tenth son with bluish/greenish hair and purple eyes with some green in them with his skin was extremely pale.

"You have nothing to feel sorry for, Hayate. It's still hard for us all to get over it," Riku said. He's the seventh son with blue hair and blue eyes.

"Have you been taking your medicine as the doctor said?" Kaito asked. He's the fifth son with purplish/blackish hair and red with black glasses over his eyes. "

"Dude, maybe you need to found a nice girlfriend like Mom," Nao said. He's the eighth son with blond hair and blue eyes.

"He needs to found a better way to cope with the past, Nao," Osamu said. He's the eleventh son with white hair with purplish/brownish tips at the bottom of his hair and golden eyes with a scarf coving his lower face.

"You know what Mom said, we all have to look out for each other. I mean, we only have each other now," Yuuto said. He's the sixth son with white hair and red eyes.

"We need to be strong like we promised ourselves when we become free from that old man," Tadao said. He's the ninth son with brown hair and brown eyes with some green in them. He's also the tallest among his brothers.

"We also have to remember why we're here again, guys. This isn't a vacation," Masaru said. He's the twelfth son with strawberry blond hair and golden eyes with plain glasses over them like his brother Kaito.

"Yeah, this is the only way peace could happen in the Human World," Touma said. He's the second son with purple hair and purple eyes.

"Mom always wanted a world where everyone could at least be respectful towards each other. But we all know that's never going to happen anyway," Asahi said. He's the thirteenth son with greyish/blackish hair and copper-red eyes.

"No matter how much we want to fulfill her wish, it's never going to happen," Haruto said. He's the fourth son with blond hair with some orange on top and sapphire blue eyes.

"We all agree that we'll rescue her from her past. That's our real first step from being free from all of this," Itsuki said. He's the first and eldest son with red hair and green.

After ordering their food, the brothers begin to chat among themselves. Everything they went through in their childhood, they went through together. They're brothers who had faced hardship and struggles. Their bond kept them from coming like full-blooded demons. They all favored their other side of themselves.

"Hey, sweetheart, why don't you stuck around with us?" A raspy asked.

All the brothers turn to see a group of tengu harassing a female waitress. From her smell, she's a human. That was enough to boil their blood. They're always angry to see a group of male demons sexually harassing a female human.

"No thank you, sir. I really need to get back to work," She said as she tried to leave but was grabbed by the arm.

"No need to rush. Work can wait," The tengu that grabbed her arm said, pulling her to his lap.

And that was enough for the brothers to see. Quickly getting up from their table, some of the brothers went over to the tengu group.

"Come on. Let's have some fun," The tengu said, licking the poor girl's face, much to her disgust and discomfort.

Itsuki placed his hand on the tengu, causing the tengu to look over his shoulder.

"Excuse me, sir. But the lady says she needs to get back to work," He said.

The tengu became annoyed. This kid clearly didn't who and his friends are. However, he quickly smelled them. His face was changed from an annoyed look to a disgusting one.

"What you half-breeds think you're doing? Trying to act tough in front of us true demons, huh?" The tengu said.

Hearing their friend said 'half breeds', the other tengu began to smell them as well. They also became disgusted by finding that the boys were half-human.

"There's no way I'm eating at a place where half-breeds eat here," One said while leaving.

"I'm out of here, too," Another said.

"There's no way that I'm paying for a place where their kind goes here," Another said before leaving.

Seeing that his friends had left, the tengu knew he was going to make a scene if he didn't leave.

"Fine. You win this round, kid. But watch your back," He said before heading to the door while letting the human waitress go.

Seeing that she was free from the tengu's grip now, the girl turns to see the boy who saved her. She blushed when she saw him.

"Thank you for helping me. I'm sorry for causing trouble," She said as she bowed to Itsuki and his brothers.

"It's nothing. I just hate how some demons treat human women, that's all," Itsuki said.

The waitress had short brown hair and green eyes. She appeared to be around their age as well.

When their food was served and the brothers began to eat. The food was delicious. They were about to pay their bill, but they were surprised to found that it was already taking care of.

"Please think of this as our way of saying thank you for helping one of my employees," The manager who was an old man said kindly to them.

"It was nothing really. My brothers and I really hate when demons act that way towards humans," Nao said while blushing.

"Thank you again for helping me. I'm Nanami Nakamura," The waitress, Nanami, said smiling at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for this chapter everyone. I hope you guys all like this. The brothers are actually in the Diabolik Lovers Fanon wiki. They're all not done. That was before I had my account. You can make the pages if you want. And yes, I was inspired by the early by a certain hero anime with a familiar fire and ice character who you know what I'm mean.


	4. Worriedness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone. Your girl's finally back to update another chapter of this story for you all. Sorry for making you all wait. I've trying to finish some stories that I haven't done in a while. But I'm back for now. I don't own the canon characters as they rightfully belong to their real owners while I only own my OC characters.

After the whole incident at school the other day, the Sakamakis, Mukamis, and Tsukinamis have to clean the whole school for an entire month as a way to make up for the damage that both Subaru and Yuma caused.

As much as they hate it, all they knew that they couldn't get out of this. The headmistress had sure that Karlheinz became well of the boys' fighting habits. So, Karl had pretty much threatened to cut off their allowances if they didn't do their cleaning duties.

"Tch! This fucking sucks. Why do we have to clean when these two dumbasses should be the only ones doing this crap?" Ayato said, dropping his mope on the ground.

"Well, we did fail to keep Subaru from having one of his little temper tantrums. The headmistress did say that we need to keep an eye on these two," Laito said, pointing to his youngest half-brother and Yuma who give death glares.

"Like you're any better, you bastard. You just had to go and flirt with that girl, you pervert," Subaru said while he tries to restrain himself from punching the wall since Junko did threaten to put another mouth of cleaning if he punches one of the walls while clean.

"Oh, please, Subaru. Just because I flirted with her, doesn't mean I actually feel anything towards her. She has soft hair and pretty eyes, but that was just about it," Laito said, crossing his arms while turning his back on his brother.

"Can all of you stop and help us clean already. The sooner we clean, the sooner we finish," Ruki said.

Ayato, Laito, and Subaru stop and got back to clean.

They quickly split up into four groups to clean the school building faster. Yuma, Kino, Ayato, and Kanato got the north side, Ruki, Reiji, and Kou got the east, Shu, Subaru, Laito, and Shin got the south, and Carla and Azusa got the west.

After the cleaning was finally over, the boys met up and were tired from all the cleaning. Some of the other students had gone home already, but some are still staying after school for one reason or another.

"Finally! I can go and check out the new mall," Kou said happily.

The new mall had opened up a week ago. However, only a few humans knew about its' existence since it was built by the leaders of the hunters as a way for humans and demons to co-exist with each other. However, a few rumors have been spreading about why the mall was actually built in the first place. Some of the rumors say that it had demons who enter to be killed when their guard is down. Others believe is that to spy if any of the demons have illegally drinking blood from humans.

Whatever it was, the three families tend to keep themselves from gaining attention from the leaders since they banned girls from becoming brides for demon families. Not that the boys actually didn't mind, well Kanato did. But there has been talking about human girls being kidnapped from their homes and being forced to become brides against their wills.

While the boys are getting ready to walk out, a wolf girl was running towards them with some papers in her hand. She's tall with white fur and baby blue eyes. Her ears are little with a long tail and a curvy and slender body. Like the other girls, she's wearing the female school uniform with some addictions of her own. In all of all, she looks really beautiful.

"Reiji, wait. You forget these, sir," She said, handing the papers over to the second son of the Sakamaki family.

"Oh, yes. I have completely forgotten about them. Thank you, Elizabeth," Reiji said, bowing to her.

Elizabeth Smith: a member of the Student Body Council along with Reiji, Ruki, and Carla. A wolf whose family has just gotten their wealth and title a few years ago. Elizabeth had enrolled here just a few months ago and have seen to be a promising demon for her family.

"No problem, Reiji. Just glad to help out, sir. I was meaning to give these to you, but you were kind of busy at the moment," Elizabeth said.

"If you have no more business with him, then go already," Kanato said to her rudely.

But she merely ignored the purple-haired teenager as she always remembers why she also came to him.

"Reiji, sir, isn't true that the hunters will take of our blood to track us down if we misbehave?" Elizabeth said, hoping that it wasn't true, but she knew it was deep down inside of her.

Reiji look at his follows council member for a moment before he turns to look at the others. They all look of agreeing to at least let Elizabeth know what's going on. Besides, Junko didn't say anything about not saying anything to any of the other students.

"I'm afraid that it is true, Elizabeth," Reiji said.

The wolf girl gasps once it was confirmed to be true. This deeply scared her since that meant she and her family were easy targets for any hunters that wish to harm them. The Smith family had never taken part in such cruelty towards humans. However, there's one thing that Elizabeth didn't believe should happen between the two specials: marriage between them.

Love between demons and humans can never work out. Things will always end in tragedy no matter what they do for their relationship to work out. For Elizabeth Smith, only friendship could happen between them and nothing else. She was actually glad that the leaders banned Sacrificial Brides as a treaty to keep demons from going after the Human World.

"Yeah, it's true. But we don't know when will it happen yet. Just getting ready when they come," Shu said, not bothering to even look at her.

"Well, maybe I can help with that," A gentle voice said, coming towards the group's way.

It was the school nurse: Momo Miyashita. One of the younger sisters of the Kitsune King who decided to work as a school nurse as a way to help kids after her brother took the throne. She had orange fur and golden eyes. She's smell with a curvy and slender body with adorable ears. Momo is considered by the students to be the most beautiful staff member in the whole school. Unlike Headmistress Junko Fukuda, Momo is friendlier and gentle with the students than the former. Both the headmistress and nurse are _very close_ despite their different personalities.

"Nurse Miyashita..." Elizabeth state.

"It'll only be a few days from now. Although, please don't go and tell the other students about this," Momo said gently.

Elizabeth nodded, understanding that this will cause panic among the students if they knew about what's going to happen in a few days. However, the boys were confused on why didn't Karlheinz and the other demon leaders had announced this already. If this is really bothered everyone, then why keeping this a secret? Then again, Karl isn't the one to reveal anything to them.

"They'll just going to take some blood and that will be it, Elizabeth," Momo said as she places her hands on the wolf girl's shoulders to comfort the latter.

"But still... What if they using this as a way of targeting us more easer than before? Those guys had even laws about living in certain places," Elizabeth said to the nurse.

While Elizabeth and Momo were talking, the boys look at each other. They too felt that something is wrong. Although they didn't know what's going to happen in a few days, the three families knew that they need to be prepared for whatever might happen in a few days. But they won't truly prepare for what will come and after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this, everyone. I hope you all like this chapter. Give some ideas on how will everything go down. Also, if you all are wondering, yes, Headmistress Junko Fukuda and Nurse Momo Miyashita are in a romantic relationship with each other. The italic might had spoiled that. I support the LGBTQ community. But if you're a hateful person, then leave my story alone. Elizabeth also isn't Japanese and is from Europe if you were wondering about her name.


	5. The Roses of her Sons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone. Your girl's back to update another chapter for you all. I love the fact that you guys enjoy reading this story. Thank you so much for the love and attention, you guys. I don't own the canon characters as they rightfully belong to their actual owners while I only own my OC characters.
> 
> Warning: There will be mention of child abuse and rape in this chapter.

_The little white-haired boy cried into his mother's chest after another brutal and cruel training from his grandfather. His red eyes became redder with his hot tears had built up in them. His grandfather had told him that he was just like his father who hurt his beloved mother before he was even born. His mother wasn't there when this all happened. She was forcefully tending to the garden with his brothers by her father's orders as he banned her from disturbing her sons' training._

_Yuuta came to his mother after that talk to his grandfather. His body was hurting. Today's training was different. Yuuta was doing training since his grandfather wanted to see how the boys would do combat alone._

_His sweet mother gently and loving stroke his beautiful white hair as an attempted to comfort him after a day of training. After tending his wounds, his mother hummed a lullaby to calm him down._

_His brothers were playing outside since their mother told them to wait and let Yuuta be ready. They were in her room that's also her prison room. Yuuta, his mother, and his brothers aren't allowed to leave the mansion that they all live with their grandfather. Yuuta's mother, especially, was strongly forbidden to have any contact with the outside world._

_"I don't want to fight, Mama! I don't want to someone who hurts people, Mama!" Yuuta cried, burying his face deeper in her chest._

_His kind mother smile but look at him sadly. She wanted nothing more than to leave and take her beloved children with her in order to protect them. But she couldn't leave as she feared that her own father would kill her and her children without hesitation like he did once before._

_"But, honey, you still want to help people, don't you?" She asks him._

_Hiccupping as he looks up to his beloved mother, Yuuta saw her kind smile and the worriedness and sadness he had in her beautiful eyes. However, Yuuta could see the bruises on her face. Many of which are from his grandfather._

_But for Yuuta also saw some strange biting marks on her neck, arms, legs, and just about everywhere on her body. The marks have been there as long as Yuuta and his brothers could even remember. They look old but they never fade from her body despite the years. They all knew that their grandfather wouldn't go that far of hurting his only daughter, but they were all told by their mother that her marks are nothing to worry about._

"The girl was found in the basement of the house when they came and arrested the family," The doctor said to the brothers in their office.

The doctor is one of the human doctors in the world that's aware of what's really going on. They're also on the few people to be aware of the leaders' real identities. As they were put in charge of this place.

"When they reached her, the poor girl was covered by bite and scratch marks all over her body. Although her injures weren't serious, we later found her... hymen is also stretched," Dr. Riley Walker said, somewhat reluctant of telling the boys about what happened to the girl.

"So, that wolf bastard actually raped her, huh? Guess that means whatever they try, it won't be enough to prove that they didn't kidnap her," Yuuta said.

After hearing the news that the five hunters had managed to recuse the girl, the thirteen brothers went to the only hospital that could manage to see any injures on her body. They're just angry that the poor girl had lost her innocence after waiting for help to arrive.

"I'm afraid so, Yuuta. She told us that the son she was forced to marry had forced himself on her on every night since the first night she arrived. She even said that revealed that she's carrying the son's child inside of her right now," Dr. Walker said.

Hearing how that that wolf bastard had forced that poor girl into having his baby, made the leaders angry. They're also worried about both the mother and unborn child. Afraid that the girl would reject her child since it'll be a reminder of what she through. Humans mothers would react in two ways of having half-demon children. They could either become overprotective of them, or they would become cold mothers to their children.

"And how's her mental health?" Kaito asked.

"Well, she clearly shows to have developed PTSD. She becomes jumpy whenever she hears howling or sees a picture of a wolf. She should stay here until she recovers both physically and mentally," Dr. Walker answers, getting from their chair.

Dr. Riley Walker is avenged height and a slim body. They have fair skin with dirty blonde hair and grey eyes along with black glasses. They're from America and from a family that has been aware of demons for five generations.

Dr. Walker pulls a filler out of their desk and shows it to the thirteen boys. It had information on the girl's hometown and family.

_Name: Anna Fischer_

_Age: 16_

_Gender: Female_

_Species: Human_

_Ethnicity: German_

_Hometown: Mondlicht_

"And her family? Did you managed to contact them?" Sora asked.

"Yes. They thanked us for helping their daughter. They even became aware of the existent of demons. I don't know if this is a good or bad thing," Dr. Walker said.

"After what happened to their own daughter, I say they have every right to know what's really in the world," Tadao said.

It wasn't long that they all walk out of the office with the boys following the doctor. This hospital is the only hospital in the Human World that is for the victims of demon attacks. Both physically and mentally patients are brought here to be treated after their encounters with demons.

The hospital was built seven years ago after the original hunter leader Seiji Komori disappeared and the new leaders took over the whole hunters. They created this place so humans who have been hurt by the demons can heal here. The major patients of the hospital are mostly women and girls who have been Sacrificial Brides from demons around the world. The hospital itself isn't even in any country as it's in between countries so people can visit their loved ones without any travel issues.

"So, are you all here to finally visit her? I'm pretty sure she's been wanting to see your faces again after so long," Dr. Walker said as they and the boys walk down the hallways.

Hearing the trustful doctor asking them that question, the boys believed that she'll be afraid of their faces again. Even this is the reason why they built this hospital for her to recover from all the trauma she endured all her life. They did want to go and see her again after all these years. They miss her deeply. they couldn't bear if she would react negatively once she sees them.

"Sorry, Dr. Walker, but we can't see her now," Nao said sadly.

"Are you certain? She is after all your..." Dr. Walker stated but stop talking when their phone rang.

"Excuse me for a minute," They said to the boys.

While the dirty blonde doctor left, the thirteen boys all took out roses of their favorite color. They all went to a nurse who was surprised to see them, but smile once she saw the roses.

"Hello, gentlemen. The usual again?" She said happily, pointing to the roses.

"Of course, ma'am. Roses our family's favorite after all," Itsuki said to her as he and his brothers give her the roses.

"She'll be happy to have a new set of roses again. She's a lucky woman to have you in her life," The nurse said as she left to bring the roses to one of the patients in the hospital.

The nurse went to the other side of the hospital to where the mental health patients are at. That side is where the former brides are being treated. The nurse had stopped at Room 306. She quietly opens the door as to not startle the woman inside.

"Yui, your sons have brought more flowers for you," She said cheerfully.

The woman, Yui Komori, turn around to see one of the nurses had return to deliver her favorite flower from her beloved sons, whom she hasn't seen since they were children.

"Thank you, Hana" 39-year-old Yui said with a smile on her aging face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YUI'S FINALLY HERE, EVERYBODY! THE QUEEN IS HERE! After some questions from readers about when will Yui appear in the story, I've decided to bring her in this chapter. I also hope you as some information on that girl that was mention in the first chapter. I originally wasn't going to bring her into the story, but I soon felt that wouldn't be right for some readers who might be interested in her. Dr. Riley Walker is gender-neutral if any of were you. Again, the boys' backstories are inspired by a certain fire/ice student from a certain anime that I've written five fanfic stories on it.


	6. Blood Samples

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone. Your girl's back to update another chapter for you all. Yui has now appeared with her sons. I've always felt that not many fans don't realize that everything she endures will make anyone in need of therapy. Yes, Yui's strong but even strong people need to have help with everything they went through. I don't own the canon characters as they rightfully belong to their owners while I only own my OC characters.

The students of Ryotei Gakuen High School Academy all line up in an orderly fashion. Today's the day that the demon hunters will take their blood to have a better eye on the demon race that lives in the Human World. Many demon hunters went to many parts of the world to take samples of the blood of the demons. Some went to villagers while others went to schools like Gakuen High.

However, many of the demons were angry at this. They felt that the hunters were taking their blood to simply control the demon race. In fact, there have been a few reports of demons attacking hunters just yesterday when the hunters were preparing for the big day.

The thirteen leaders figure that this would happen. So, they allow their people to use the new weapons that they've been making in their labs for two years already. After some testing, the weapons seemed to work perfectly. And this made the demons be fearful for their lives.

 _"Students, please behave for our guests when they arrive. I do not want to remind any of you to act like your age,"_ Junko said sternly through the microphone.

Hearing the headmistress said, a few students turn to look at Kanato Sakamaki with an annoyed look on their faces. Clearly showing that they have doubts that the fourth son of the Vampire King would even behave as an actual teenager in front of the hunters.

"What? Why are you all looking at me and Teddy? Stop doing that! You're all eyesores! I HATE YOU ALL!" Kanato shouted at his peers who aren't flinch by his screaming.

However, his peers aren't bothered by his outbursts unlike his old human ones since they're demons who can handle him. To them, Kanato is just a spoiled little prince who was never got told no. The Sakamakis, Mukamis, Tsukinamis, and Kino had line up and waited for their turn for this. Although they simply wanted to just get over with this and be done with it already.

"Well, this is exciting. Wouldn't you all say?" Laito said playfully.

"Oh, shut up, Laito," Ayato said to his brother.

"What? I'm just trying to ease up the tense air around, people," Laito said, lifted his arms up, and fold them from behind.

"Yeah, and you're now replacing it with annoyance, you perv," Subaru said while trying not to destroy the wall next to him.

"You're all killing my music. Honestly, if wasn't for today, I would be simply enjoying it in the music room right now," Shu said.

"Well, too bad that Headmistress Fukuda had actually managed to allow the other students to use it and that you're no longer the master of it," Yuma said smirking towards his former childhood friend.

"I'm just counting the seconds until I'll get my phone back from the headmistress after she took it," Kino said with a bored tone in his voice.

"You're not the only one whose phone was confiscated today. The other students' phones had also been taken away for the day since the hunters don't want any of the students to take pictures of them," Carla said with his scarf coving his mouth.

"I really don't get why me and my brother even bothered coming here. This place really doesn't have anything valuable to the both of us," Shin said, not wanting to admit the truth of why him and his older brother continuing coming here despite everything.

"I want to have some candy. Teddy and I are hungry," Kanato said as he hugged his beloved teddy bear tighter.

"I really... hope that it might... string me," Azusa said hopefully.

"Azusa, dude, come on, man. You need to chill. Remember what we say about wanting to do that in public," Kou said to his younger brother.

"Sorry, Kou," Azusa said to his brother.

"I suggest we should all behave or the headmistress will give us detention again," Reiji said as he pushes his glasses up.

"Agreed. We really don't want to know the next punishment she'll give us if we're caught," Ruki said.

The boys waited as the line soon began to move. Given how many students were there in the school, the school staff decided to let classes be canceled today. The blood sampling was being taken to the gym and had six hunters there. The hunters set behind some desks and had some papers and needles with them. Many of the students were nervous since they been told by their families to be careful with demon hunters as they can their lives without any hesitancy or remorse when it comes to their jobs.

The hunters each took a paper and use their needles to draw blood from the demon students. It did string a little as a few students flinch as they felt the needles prick their fingers. The students watch as their blood was placed on a piece of paper and placed inside tiny plastic bags for each paper from the students as well as throwing the used needles in the trashcan.

Elizabeth walks towards the hunters slowly as it was her turn now. Although she was new in the Human World, she never met a human since she was a child. That was a long time ago.

"Name, please," A huntress said. She had brown hair and blue eyes with fair skin, avenge height, and a slim body. She looks like in her late thirties. She looks beautiful.

"It's Elizabeth Smith, ma'am," Elizabeth said nervously to the human woman who could end her life if she wanted to.

The huntress merely looks at the wolf girl before she holds out her hand towards the latter. Elizabeth carefully places her hand in the human woman's while trying not to show fear in front of the huntress who can kill her if she wanted to. The huntress then took a needle in her other hand and pricked Elizabeth's finger. Stringing the girl. The wolf girl watch as her blood then dropped on a piece of paper and inside of a plastic bag like the others.

"You can go now," The huntress said to Elizabeth.

"Oh? Thank you for your time, miss," Elizabeth said politely.

After walking out of the gym, Elizabeth let a deep breath that she has been holding since she went up that human. Even though she's a demon, Elizabeth is still a teenager.

Charlotte drew another demon's blood and place it on a paper. She was given orders to come here and watch the three powerful families who went to this school. These orders were given to her by the thirteen leaders themselves. They told her that they trusted her to do this. Charlotte happily went along with this since that meant helping her leaders who she basically raised after their mother was taken away from them by their grandfather.

 _"Those boys truly hate their fathers for what they did to their mother all those years ago. I don't blame them for it though. Anyone with some common sense would hate their father doing that to their mother. If I remember correctly from Yui told only me once after her_ _boys were born, their fathers look exactly like them. I supposed that this won't be too hard then. Though I also remember the rumors about them being extremely ruthless and sadistic to no end. But that fine with me. I always enjoy ruthless and sadistic from anyone who can give me a challenge,"_ Charlotte thought in her head as she smirks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this chapter. For those who don't remember, Charlotte first appeared in chapter one of the story. She's back since her bosses basically asked her to watch their dads and to see if they're as bad people as Seiji had told them all their lives before taking over the whole demon hunters. Next chapter is the one where the boys have their blood taken.


	7. A Beloved Mother Who's Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone. Thank you all for patiently waiting for this chapter to happen. Yui will have the entire chapter to herself this time. While I won't explain much why she's in the hospital in the first place, but I'll give a few hints. Also, I went and return the nurse's name from "Momo" to "Hana" since there's already a Momo in the story. Sorry about that, folks. I don't own the canon characters as they rightfully belong to their owners while I only own my OC characters. 
> 
> Warning: Child abuse, bullying, depression, and imply mental breakdown.

_"Hey, now. That's enough scratching, Osamu," Yui said to her eleventh son while in her room and on the floor._

_Osamu has been scratching himself recently. The white-haired boy would often say that his skin was itching. Due to his scratching, Osamu's skin almost looks like snake scales since the skin has become very ashy. Yui had begged her father to give her some cream for her young son to smooth the burning itch that he had. Seiji agreed, but only because he didn't want to have one of his grandsons be useless after all the training he put them through._

_"But it really itches, Mama," Osamu said to his mother while he kept scratching himself._

_Osamu hated this burning itch that he has been feeling in his skin for the last week. His entire little body has been driving crazy with this mystery itch inside himself. The poor boy had hoped that if he kept scratching, then the itch might go away. Sadly, it didn't and it became worst as he continued to scratch himself._

_Yui put the white, cold cream on her son's skin. Feeling the softness of the cream, Osamu felt his body becoming a little better now. Unfortunately, the cream only works for two hours, and the painful itch will return with revenge._

_But for now, Osamu would at least enjoy being caress by his mother's gentle touch. His mother was one of the two people here in the mansion that ever shown kindness and love towards Osamu and his brothers. Almost everybody else was cold, cruel, and hateful towards the children who didn't understand why their grandfather and the other adults hated them so much._

_"There now. Is that better, sweetie?" Yui asks her son._

_"Mhm," Osamu nodded his little head._

_She smiles a little but knew that Osamu's itch will back again in no time. His skin has been looking more scaly for some time already. Yui recognized those scales from anywhere. They greatly resemble the ones of his father's._

_Although Osamu's father has beautiful, smooth skin, Yui would recognize the scales whenever the boy's father would transform into a giant snake. She could see Osamu's father in him._

_Yui shook her head very aggressively. No! She kept reminding herself that her sons have are nothing like their fathers. They're much kinder and sweeter than them. Yui has been raising them to be kindhearted people who'll respect women, unlike their fathers._

_"Mama, are you okay? You were doing that thing again," Osamu said worriedly._

_Yui's eyes widen when she realized that she was shaking again. Just having the thoughts of the fathers of her children was enough to make her feel fear for both her life and her children's._

_Her children are the only ones that give her the strength to remain strong. She didn't know what will become of her without them in her life. If she couldn't be strong for her own sake, then she will be for theirs instead. Her sons are now her whole life._

_"Yes, Mama's fine, Osamu. I was just having a bad moment. Sorry for scaring you, honey," Yui said to her beloved son._

_Yui felt horrible of trying to erase the face of Osamu's father from him and replaced it with hers instead. No matter what she tried, all she could see their fathers looking at her. When she looks at Osamu, his white hair with purplish/brownish tips and sharp golden eyes that resembled that of a snake's. Her sweet Osamu looks just like him in every shape and form._

_Osamu lean forward towards his beloved mother and hugged her tightly. Afraid that she might end up shake again from her bad moment. This actually worked as Yui hugged Osamu back with the same tightness and love. Comforting him after scaring him with her moments._

_"Hey, Mama, why does Grandfather hate us? Did we did something that made him angry?" Osamu asks._

_Yui looks at her son sadly. How can she explain to her innocent son that he and his brothers that the only reasons that their grandfather treated them horribly are because they're half-demons? With their fathers being demons who impregnated their mother. To which that was an insult to Seiji Komori who was beyond angry once he discovered that his once beloved daughter was bearing their half-breed children._

_"Your grandfather... He..." Yui didn't know what to say to Osamu without saying that his grandfather does hate him and his brothers._

_"I promise you, Osamu, I'll love you and your brothers twice as much," Yui said gently._

_However..._

_"Oh. It's that woman with her bastard sons again."_

_"Poor Father Seiji. It can't be easy for him to have a daughter that greatly shames him this much."_

_"If she was my daughter, I would kill her at the mere sight of her growing stomach."_

_"Yui used to be such a good girl before she was sent to the Sakamaki family."_

_"If I give birth to those things, I would have drowned them in water."_

_"Look at them. They're gonna end up like their fathers in no time."_

_Yui buried her face in her hands as the eyes around staring at her with unfair judgment in them. One by one, her mind began to crack from all of this abuse and bullying from both her father and the church members. the poor woman quietly sobs in the middle as the cruel people around her didn't bother to console her._

_Behind Yui, all thirteen of her children look at her with sadness. Their mother was crying from the cruel abuse she suffers from everyone else in the mansion. She often did her best to shield them from the cruelness of the other adults, but she couldn't protect herself from said cruelness._

_Yui kept crying while her entire body was shaking. Not even bothering to look at her children and tell them that everything was alright and that she was fine. Riku reaches his tiny hand towards his mother to comfort her, but she only backed away from him, shaking her head. Refusing to look at her children out of fear she'll see their fathers instead. Afraid that she might do something horrible to them if she sees them._

"Alright, Miss Komori. Tell me how are you feeling today, okay? You don't have to answer all of them if they make you uncomfortable," Dr. Walker said to the blonde woman.

"A little tired. I didn't get enough sleep last night I'm afraid," Yui said.

Dr. Riley Walker came into Yui's room to check on her mental state. She appeared to have been doing alright for the last few years, but she still had emotional scars that haven't been healed, and most likely that they never will.

"Tell me, Miss Komori. Are you having the nightmares again, ma'am?" Dr. Walker asks as gently as possible to the poor woman.

"I'm afraid so, Dr. Walker. The nightmares have been coming back for two nights already. Sorry for wasting your best medicine on me," Yui said to them.

Dr. Walker merely smiles at her. The poor woman still feels like she's a burden to the very same help who wants to help her. It's no wonder her sons deeply worried about her.

"Miss Komori, do you still see your father whenever you turn around? Or maybe the fathers of your children?" Dr. Walker asks.

Yui didn't answer them. The doctor just smile. They were at least happy to see that she was being honest for once. When she first came here, Yui didn't answer any questions true fully since she was too afraid that her father or the demons will come out and take her back for speaking the truth about what she endured.

After asking a couple more questions with her being honest, Dr. Walker decided that she was becoming a little stable. But there are still scars she has that could trigger her if she wasn't healed yet.

"Dr. Walker, can I ask you a question, please?" Yui asks them.

"Of course, ma'am," They said.

Yui wanted to them about this for a long time. She should have asked from the beginning. But she was too ashamed since she hasn't been apart of their lives for years already.

"When will it be alright for my sons to visit me?" Yui asked. Within her heart, a small hope rested there with the dream of seeing her beloved children again very soon. Almost right now. But she also knows that they might not want to see her.

Dr. Walker just gives a small smile. Just the other day, they asked the same question to the boys about visiting their mother anytime soon. The boys deeply wanted to see their mother again so badly, but they're too afraid that their resemblances to their fathers will scare their beloved mother and cause her further madness.

"Your sons can visit whenever they want, Miss Komori. They're just too scared of seeing you again. Afraid that you'll be scared at the mere sight of them," Dr. Walker said.

"My children have more of a right of not wanting to see me never again. I haven't been part of their lives since they were children. My only regret in this life is that I couldn't see them growing up and becoming the wonderful adults I know they'll be," Yui said with a sad smile on her beautiful face.

There was silence between doctor and patient.

"You know, you're both stable and health enough to go out to the garden now," They said kindly.

"That sounds wonderful. I'll love it to finally touch the flowers that Hana has been showing me. You know, the roses that my sons gave me almost remind me of the ones I used to plant at the mansion where I once with them. I only wonder if my sons still live there after so many years of bad memoirs," Yui said, looking at her window where her flowers are at.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this chapter. Yes, Yui is still afraid of facing the fathers of her children again after 22 years of not seeing them. If you had read or seen the series "My Hero Academia", you notice the similar scenes from both the manga and anime. Like Rei Todoroki, Yui is still not ready to meet her abusers again anytime soon. I just hope you guys like the chapter.


	8. Two Months Discount

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone. Your girl's back to update another chapter you all. Thanks for being so patient with me to write this chapter. Yui is getting help with her mental health while her sons are doing some revenge plans for her while she's unaware of the whole thing. I don't own the canon characters as they rightfully being to their actual owners while I only own my OC characters.

The mall appeared to be very busy tonight with both humans and demons buying everything they could from shops of the building. Apparently, the mall is having a contest. The contest will have the customers go on a shopping spare. There is said to be a hidden prize within the stores, but what it is, it's unknown since the mall refuses to tell anyone what it looks like because they could win the contest with it in their hand.

The hidden prize is said to be very precious with a priceless value on it. That alone was enough for the customers taking part in this contest right now.

 _"Attention, shoppers! If you believe you have found the hidden prize, please go to the waiting table where the water fountain near the food court on the first floor,"_ A female voice said through the announcer.

A few shoppers quickly ran to the location to hand over what they believe to be the hidden prize among their items. According to the rules of the contest, the one who discovers the hidden prize will have a discount for two months.

However, the group of thirteen teenage boys didn't take part in such a contest. Mainly because they all thought this whole thing was just a scam for idiots who took this seriously. Plus, they kind of see how this whole contest is gonna end, but mainly chose to keep that to themselves. As the group watch as a few humans and demons came to the food court to see if they found the hidden prize that will give a two months discount.

"I'll give it till dawn breaks," Kou said as he drank his soda with a bored look on his face.

"I'll give until these bastards end up fighting and trying to kill each other over this shit. Either way, it's amusing seeing all of these people behave in such a petty way," Shin said as he watches two vampires elbowing each other to the waiting table.

"Honestly, this contest only allows adults to enter, and yet many of them behave worst than my own brothers. And that's saying something," Reiji said, pushing his glasses up in annoyance.

"Damn, Reiji. Guess this means you have a new level of love for us," Laito said teasingly.

While the demon group talks about this whole contest thing, they were carefully being watched by two people above them on the fourth floor. A man and a woman made sure that they didn't look out of the ordinary as well as making sure the male demons didn't notice them or they were being watched by two people.

"They're all so nosy. Why did I come here with you all again?" Shu said as he turns up the volume of his player to cancel out all the sounds he hated.

"Then why did you even come here in the first place, Shu? I only came because I wanted Teddy and I to try out that new sweet I've heard in the candy store today," Kanato said as he gives some sweet his toy bear.

"If I remember correctly, that father of yours said that we should try not to kill each other while the hunters are becoming more powerful lately," Carla said, looking for any possible demon hunters that might be around here.

"Tch, as if that bastard actually cares if we did try to murder each other. He won't bother to help us if those assholes actually did try to kill us," Subaru said as he cracks his knuckles to show off his anger towards his father.

"You're not the only one who hates that guy right now, Subaru. He has been nothing but a pain in our asses since the day we were born," Ayato said, taking a piece of his takoyaki.

"You guys have that problem with Lord Karlheinz, but we don't. My brothers and I are still indebted to him," Ruki said seriously towards his old rival.

"Lord Karlheinz maybe sadistic and cruel... but he did save us... that night," Azusa said, having his fork on his left arm.

"We know that he does things we don't understand, but he still gives us a second chance to live again," Yuma said as he was getting ready to fight the Sakamaki brothers for disrespecting their father.

 _"Attention, shoppers, there are now only two hours left until the contest is over! Only two hours until someone finds their key for that two months discount!"_ The female announcer said excitedly.

* * *

_Children's play area_

A little boy who appeared to be at the age of six with platinum blonde hair that was wavy and short and sherbet pink eyes was wandering through the play area while looking for something. The little boy was at the edge of crying. Whatever he was looking for, it appeared to be very important enough to make him cry.

"Where is it? Sissy won't be happy with me if she finds out I've lost it," The little boy said as his tears fell down on his chubby cheeks.

It was already past his and his sister's bedtime, but their parents didn't have anyone to take care of him and his sister for the night and so they took them with them to the nightly mall that he always founded to be creepy.

The blonde boy kept looking for whatever it was he was searching for, but he kept find nothing but his shadow. Eventually, the little blonde boy finally let himself cry as he gives up on his impossible search. His sister won't be so happy to have found out what happened.

How is he going to tell her that he lost it when she warned him that he'll end up lose it in the mall and the play area? She always made sure that he had everything with him, and always reminding him to keep his stuff close to him at all times.

"Sissy will be disappointed in me when she gets here," The little boy cried as he waited for his sister to come.

"I lost my favorite toy forever and I can't find it!" He cried loudly.

"Kid, if you're going to cry like a baby, then your stupid toy is gone," A male voice said over the boy.

The little blonde boy turns his head to see a group of thirteen guys staring at him. He kind of felt embarrassed that they were looking at him. He wanted to say something to them like he was sorry for disturbing them, but he was told never to speak to strangers.

"Umm..." All the boy could even say.

However, there's something about them that made the boy from saying anything to them. His parents did say that if he and his sister ever met anyone so beautiful that they couldn't be even human, that meant that they're demons.

"I'm sorry, sirs," The boy said with a quiet voice.

"Geeze, kid, we're not that older than you. Well, physically, yes," Yuma said as he scratches his head.

"Right, sorry," The boy said, pressing his fingers together nervously.

He never was this close to the demons before. His parents always made sure that he and his sister were far away from the demon race. But he was a bit curious about the entire race since he thought they're kind of interest to them. He wonders if how modern culture were right about them glowing in the sunlight. Just like the movies his sister likes watching when their parents won't around.

"I... I'm... I'm Kotaro. Kotaro Hamasaki," Kotaro said shyly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter, everyone. The boys had just met a human child with the same colors as Yui's hair and eyes. Don't get any weird thoughts on this, people. Kotaro lives with his older sister and parents. While the mall allows kids in it, they're strictly must stick to their parents or the play areas that are built for them. Also, the guys may have a soft spot for kids, but they won't admit it.


	9. Heroes and Spys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone. Your girl's back to update another chapter for all of you. Last time, the boys stepped upon a little boy who has the same hair and eye color as Yui while he looked for his missing toy. And no, the boy isn't related to Yui in any way. I don't own the canon characters as they rightfully belong to their actual owners while I only own my OCS.

Kotaro Hamasaki sit down as he began to describe what his favorite toy looks like. It was a superhero action figure that was from America. It was a male figure with blonde hair, eyes blues, and fair skin. His body was muscular and strong. His costume was the color baby blue with white boots and bel that had a golden buckle on it along with a fancy red cape on his back. Finally, his smile was very bright and friendly.

"So that's what my favorite toy looks like," Kotaro said with his eyes beginning to dry.

"Okay. So it's some toy from America that looks like some guy in a cheap costume," Yuma said to the little boy.

That actually made Kotaro a little mad to hear his favorite being insulted like that.

"Hey! Captain Awestruck isn't some guy in a cheap costume! He's a really cool person who beats bad guys and always saves the day!" The blonde boy said angrily.

However, he immediately shut up when Subaru punch a hole in the wall. His red eyes turn to look at the little human boy. Though, the punch wasn't that angry like he would usually do when he's mad. Instead, the punch was meant to be an example for the kid when talking and dealing with actual demons.

"Look here, kid. That hole in the wall is only a warning of what would happen if you dealt with other demons who won't take kindly to your little outburst to them. You're lucky that you met us instead," Subaru said as he looks at his fist while remembering all the times Yui, the girl he loved, would flinch in frighten whenever he punched the walls at home.

"Right. Sorry, sir," Kotaro said as he backed away a little from Subaru.

"Geeze. Didn't we told you that we're not that old by human standards?" Yuma said to the human boy.

"Right. Sorry about," Kotaro said in embarrassment.

Shin wasted no time to use his smell on the human boy to find the latter's missing toy. It didn't take long for the First Blood Prince to find it stuck between the two slides. Shin look at it with an uninterested as he doesn't understand why this foreign toy was too damn important to this kid. Toys from America aren't that interesting these days and with America looking like it's running out of ideas more and more each year.

"Hey, kid. Don't bring it with you in places like this," Shin said to the human child as he handed the toy back.

"Thank you," Kotaro said as he reaches for his favorite toy with a big smile on his face to finally find it.

However, just before Kotaro could even take his toy back from the strawberry blonde boy. A little girl with platinum blonde hair that was kept in two ponytails and sherbet pink eyes ran towards the group of males in a hurry. She appears to be around the age of 10 and was quite small. Her skin was rosy tone. Most importantly, she looks very anger at the little boy that was with older teenage boys who are also demons to do their inhuman beauty.

The little girl quickly snatches the hero toy from the First Blood Prince before the other human child was about to take it in his hand. Kotaro gasp when he realized that his older sister was finally here with a disapproval look on her face while holding his toy in her hand.

"Sissy?" Kotaro said as his older sister put his action figure in her tiny white purse.

"Kotaro, what did Mom and Dad always told us about talking to strangers, especially to demons?" Kotaro's sister said in a way that a mother would scold her child.

"To not to, Sissy," Kotaro answer in a quiet voice.

Kotaro's older sister, Bunko Hamasaki, hummed at her brother's answer. She was gone to use the bathroom for a little while her little brother continued to play in the area by himself. Bunko argued with Kotaro about leaving him by himself where they're at the mall where demons were hanging out. Saying that she was going to take him with her so she'll keep an eye on him while their parents were busy with something.

Reiji clears his throat to have Bunko's attention on him.

"Excuse me, young lady, where are your parents?" Reiji asks while trying not to sound scary to the two children.

Bunko put her hands on her hips while not answering Reiji's question.

"My mother told us to never speak to people we don't know. So I won't tell you," She said while she turns her head away from the older boy.

"She and Papa said they taking care of something. They couldn't get someone to watch us for the night, so they took us with them," Kotaro said to Reiji.

"Kotaro!" Bunko scolded him.

"Isn't past your bedtime or something?" Ayato asks.

Kotaro was about to say yes, but Bunko put her hand on his mouth before he could even say anything.

"That's enough, Kotaro. Come one. Mom texted me a while ago to tell us to meet they're at the coffee shop. Let's go and tell them that we were almost got kidnapped by demons," Bunko said as she took her brother's hand in hers while leading him away from the thirteen boys that helped him found his most beloved toy.

"Thank you," the little boy said as he was led away by his sister before she told him not to even speak to them.

However, while the older boys watch as the Hamasaki siblings walked away from them, the mysterious man and woman watched from the fourth floor as the two human children leaving the area.

"So, what do you think? They didn't do anything to those kids," The woman said to her partner.

She had shoulder-length chocolate brown hair and matching chocolate brown eyes. She was of average height with fair skin and a beauty mark under her left eye.

"They might not want to harm kids, but that doesn't mean they're innocent. Each of these guys has a kill count before those kiddos were even alive. They may have some morals now, but they still have blood on their hands," The man said to her.

He had short black hair and hazel eyes. He was tall and slender with fair skin along with three scars on his right cheek.

"The bosses sure have a born to pick with these guys, don't they?" the brunette woman said with some interest.

The man chuckles a little.

"With those guys, who wouldn't? they already have a long list of people wanting their heads way before the bosses came into power," He said as he and his partner walk away to exit the mall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for this chapter, everyone. Kotaro finally finds his toy thanks to Shin, and his big sister made sure he was okay. Looks like the boys' sons are spying on them. Also, looks like the boys are on a lot of people's kill list. I'm thinking of having the Komori brothers eating at their favorite restaurant again and meet their little brunette waitress again.

**Author's Note:**

> I really you guys will like this story. I don't own the series or the canon characters. I actually hope you all will enjoy my OCS. Some won't be important but they will be there. Also, I really love Yui. She's such a sweet and kind girl.


End file.
